


Small bloody worlds

by Captain_Shipper



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shipper/pseuds/Captain_Shipper
Summary: In that moment Damian Wayne and his crimson red blood took over his whole world.





	Small bloody worlds

The gun fired and Bruce's heart nearly stopped. 

The sun was shining, people wandered to and fro. Bruce and his boys had just spent an hours participating in a 'family' charity event. 

Today there was no armour, no masks and no Batman. The world switched to slow motion as the gun as drawn and fired at the youngest of his boys. He couldn't move fast enough, he couldn't save his son. "DAMIAN" the world speed up again as he caught the boy in his arms. There was blood everywhere, pouring too slowly from his chest. "God please no. Damian wake up."  
But there was no waking up; the bullet had ripped straight through his heart. The world became silent.  
All the people's screams ceased to be heard. The panicked cries of his eldest son didn't reach his ears. All the moved around him was no longer existent. The boy curled into a ball, shacking violently, crying for his brother, was not seen by his father. 

In that moment Damian Wayne and his crimson red blood took over his whole world.


End file.
